


Stars Are Falling

by xMrsHendersonxx



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMrsHendersonxx/pseuds/xMrsHendersonxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a pretty sad Kogan story. Sorry. It's my first fanfic ever so please don't be too mean if it isn't good. Hope you like it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars Are Falling

-This is all told from Logan’s POV-  
I make my way down the street, thinking about my boyfriend Kendall. Kendall, the boy with the green eyes that light up when he laughs, the smile that makes your heart go all warm and fuzzy, who’s embrace make you feel safe. Kendall, the boy with depression. It wasn’t his fault that his parents died, or the first girl he dated cheated on him. No, it wasn’t his fault, but no matter how much I tried to convince him of that, the more he retreated back into his shell.  
I can still remember the first day we met…  
-Flashback-  
It’s a new day at a new school. I’m the new kid. Great. I walk down the hallway with my head down like always when I feel myself collide with a tall figure. I look up and into the most gorgeous green eyes. “Oh… Oh gosh I am so sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going…” I say sheepishly. “It’s alright don’t worry about it brown eyes” the boy says flashing me the most beautiful smile I have ever seen, “I’m Kendall by the way, you must be new here,” he says while extending an arm out to me. “Yea, I’m Logan,” I say while shaking his hand, “I just moved here, today’s my first day.” He starts asking me all these questions but I’m just lost in his eyes, they’re almost sparkling. I shake myself out of it, “get a grip Henderson,” I think to myself, “there’s no way this dude isn’t straight.”  
-End Flashback-  
Still walking, I sigh to myself. Who would have ever known that that boy would someday be mine? I sure as hell didn’t. The longer I was around him, the more subtle things I noticed about him. Things like when he laughs, it’s almost too happy, or when he sees a kid hug their mom and dad, he almost breaks down right in front of you. It isn’t his fault he was this way though. He told me all about how his parents died in a car wreck on their way home from vacation with him in the back seat, he said he should have died too, but he didn’t. After we got together, he told me the reason he thought that he stayed alive was so that he could be with me.  
The day we kissed for the first time was when he first told me about Amanda. Amanda was the first girl he ever dated. He told me that after about a month of being together, he walked in on her with another boy. She didn’t give him a single word of explanation, just screamed at him to get lost. He said that was when he thought he would never find anyone else to love. “But,” he said to me, “you brown eyes, you fixed me all up, good as new. I never thought I’d ever be this happy in my life, but here I am, all smiles and giggles. You make me feel good Logie, you make me feel whole. I hope we’re together forever, because, I love you. I love you Logan Henderson, with my whole heart, soul and body.” I melted into his arms and was able to say “I love you too Kendall Schmidt, every minute, every day, every week, every month, forever.” That moment was the single most wonderful thing I ever experienced and I will likely never experience it again.  
I finally reach our house, I throw open the door, excited to see my amazing boyfriend. I step inside, but something’s wrong. It’s too quiet. There are empty bottles of alcohol everywhere and I see little baggies that must have held drugs. “Kenny?” I call out, but with no response. I start walking more into the house. There’s a tear-stained letter on the table… and it’s addressed to me. I pick it up, gulp, and start reading:  
“Brown eyes,  
I am so sorry. You’re gonna wonder why, I know you are. And to tell you the truth, I don’t know why. I’ve had enough of this world. I love you, you know I do… But I just… I have to go now… I… I miss my mom and dad… I know you’re gonna miss me, but it’s not fair for me… I just hope that you have a wonderful life my love. You’re perfect.  
I love you forever and always, to the moon and back.  
Forever yours,  
Kendall.”  
I drop the letter and rush up to our bedroom shouting his name at the top of my lungs. I fling the door open and see the worst sight I could possibly imagine. Kendall was laying on the floor, a knife in his hands and cuts all over his body. I go to him, tears streaming down my face. I see there’s still a slight rise and fall going on in his chest. He’s alive, but barely. “Kendall…?” I choke out. “L-L-Logan…? Is that you…?” he says hardly over a whisper. I grab his hand swiftly but gently, “Yes Kendall, it’s me…” I say. “I’m so sorry…” he manages weakly, “goodbye kiss…?” I lean down and press my lips softly but firmly on his and I can feel him kissing back. I keep my lips on his until I feel him fading from me. I feel his lips fall away from mine, the rise and fall of his chest stopped. He was gone. Forever.  
In that moment, my world ended. Everything came crashing down around me. I start screaming and crying, trying to stop the bleeding and make him breathe again even though I know it’s no use. He left me. The most perfect and wonderful human being in the world was now gone. I stand up and walk to the window and look outside. There’s a new star out tonight, it’s bigger and brighter than all of the others. It’s him, I know it is. I feel a pair of arms wrap around me and again, I know it’s him. He’s telling me that’s okay, that he’s okay, and that I’m okay. He’s telling me he’s going to protect me from the rest of this hate-filled world.


End file.
